rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Exclusive Reveal (v5.5.0)
For the previous release of this event see Exclusive Reveal *IF NOT OWNED: *IF OWNED (v5.5.0): |In-game description.}} Exclusive Reveal ''(v5.5.0)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4, or 35 . Exclusive Reveal ''(v5.5.0)'' opened September 5, 2017 and had a 7-day time limit from when the player starts. The PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 has been added to the GT4 Renegades in the Pro group, Porsche Supremacy in the Expert group, and 6 Cyl Mastery in the Master group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *Car not owned: 50,000, 35 and PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 *Car owned: 50,000 and 35 FAQ and Tips Before starting the Exclusive Reveal special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 01 (Worldwide Reveal!) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Worldwide Reveal!) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Hockenheimring. 3,000 (+ 735 CRB) and 560 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 01. Stage 02 (Dubai Drift) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (''Dubai Drift) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 02. Stage 03 (Turbo Burst Magazine) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Turbo Burst Magazine) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Silverstone and Brands Hatch. 2,350 (+ 575 CRB) and 450 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 03. Stage 04 (Speedrush TV) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (''Speedrush TV) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Circuit de Catalunya, Silverstone, Hockenheimring and Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. 2,350 (+ 575 CRB) and 450 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 04. Stage 05 (The Streets) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (''The Streets) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Melbourne, Mount Panorama and Hockenheimring. 10,600 (+ 2,635 CRB) and 1,960 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 05. Stage 06 (Fast Friends) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Fast Friends) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Dubai Autodrome, Melbourne, Circuit de Catalunya, Circuit des 24 Heures, Brands Hatch and Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. 6,850 (+ 1,700 CRB) and 1,250 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 06. Stage 07 (Speedrush Rerun) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Speedrush Rerun) are rewarded with 15,000, 5 and PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Autodromo Nazionale Monza, Hockenheimring and Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. 7,050 (+ 1,750 CRB) and 1,290 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Exclusive Reveal Stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Special Events Category:Flashback